Sun Shadow
|pastaffie =Ancient Tribe,Revealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 3 Loner,Revealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 24 Tall Shadow's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Ancient: Loner: Early Settler: |namesl = Sun ShadowRevealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 4 Sun ShadowRevealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 3 Sun ShadowRevealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 24 Sun Shadow |familyl =Dewy Leaf Moon Shadow Crow Muzzle Dancing Leaf Melting Ice Falling Dusk, Morning Star |familyt =Mother: Father: Sister: Brother: Half-Sister: Half-Brothers: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = None}} Sun Shadow is a slender black tomRevealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 10 with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision : In the Dawn of the Clans The Blazing Star :Sun Shadow is a member of the Ancient Tribe, and one of their younger members. He likes to explore the mountain area surrounding the Tribe's territory, and he notes that his mother's new mate, Sharp Hail, would probably claw his fur off should he come home late. Although wanting to explore, he decides against it and starts to make his way home, not wanting to get into trouble. He thinks to himself that his father would understand, saying that he wouldn't be as strict. Sadly, he says that he wishes he could have had the chance to meet him. :The young cat's curiosity gets the better of him, however, when he finds a narrow crevice. Pelt prickling with excitement, Sun Shadow noses his way forward, Sun Shadow yearns to find out what exists beyond his mountain home, but thinks to himself that he'll never get the chance, especially with Sharp Hail always finding chores for him to do that keep him around the cave. The young cat thinks to himself that if he had been born when he father was still around, he would have gone with him. :Making his way down the mountain, he finds a rock face, and he stretches out a paw to test the ground for stability. Determining that the ground is safe for the time being, Sun Shadow decides to keep exploring, if only for a little bit, before heading back to the cave. He makes his way through a narrow tunnel, and hears a flapping of wings. Unsure what creature they are, Sun Shadow initially thinks that the flapping noise could be from an eagle, but is soon proven wrong when the noise gets faster and louder. He crouches down with his fur bristling in terror as a swarm of bats fly out of the cave, screeching an beating their wings. He is unable to tell what they are in the darkness, trying to run away only to crash into a rock wall and injuring his head. Sun Shadow manages to escape the tunnel, and he sighs in relief until he notices that his face is bleeding, wincing in pain when he touches a paw gently to his nose, covered in blood. Sun Shadow looks up to the sky where the bats are still flying into the sky, and recognizes them for what they are. While thinking that he would be glad to never see a bat ever again, the tom hears someone calling out his name and realizes that it is Sharp Hail, his tail drooping at the thought of having to endure one of Sharp Hail's lectures. :Following Sharp Hail with his paws tingling in apprehension, the older tom demands to know why he had to go looking for Sun Shadow among the rocks yet again, when he will learn to be back at the cave by sunset, and what he had done to his face. Sun Shadow lies and says that he ran into a hawk, but Sharp Hail doesn't believe him, lashing his tail in frustration and asking him if he expected him to believe that. The gray tom points out that his injury isn't a scratch and looks like he bumped into something. Sun Shadow doesn't reply, only staring at the floor in misery. His mother says that they only want him to be safe considering all that's happened to the Tribe in the past, but Sun Shadow blurts out that nothing has happened to them, at least in his lifetime and he wishes something would because he finds it so boring. Sharp Hail gives the young tom a blow across the ear, snarling that he has had it with Sun Shadow's whining about being safe and having enough to eat and he was just like Moon Shadow, too restless to appreciate what he had. Sun Shadow thinks about how he has heard him say that many times before and that he is restless, and if he was with his father he would be with someone who would actually understand him. :Sharp Hail ends up making Sun Shadow care for Stoneteller for the next half moon in order to punish him for making Dewy Leaf worry. Sun Shadow just nods in bewilderment and thinks that although he likes Stoneteller and the way she is able to care for the Tribe like her own kits and the duty would normally be an honor, she had recently fallen ill with a vomiting sickness. Stalking off with resentment at Sharp Hail burning in his belly he heads off down the tunnel that connects to Stoneteller's den. He stares in wonder at the sight of the pointed rocks on the ground and cave roof and the pools of water that reflect the starlight. Sun Shadow pads forward and calls out Stoneteller's name, but receives no reply from the old she-cat, before he spots her curled up beside one of the pools of water. The tom does not detect any hint of vomit around her and leaves the cave to give her some peace, padding back into the main cave while trying to ignore the feeling of hunger in his belly. :Quiet Rain is also in the cave while eating a mouse, and notices him watching her. She pads over to the younger cat while blinking sympathetically at his facial injury, tearing the mouse in two and giving half to him. Sun Shadow thanks her and eagerly gulps it down. Quiet Rain tells him while he eats that he looks so much like his father, with the same slender build and black pelt, and it was a pity that he never saw his son. Sun Shadow looks up from his food and says that his father is a hero, leaving with the other cats to follow the Sun Trail and in turn saved the cats that remained behind in the mountains. The she-cat does not seem to share his admiration of Moon Shadow to Sun Shadow's surprise, pointing out that he may have done that but he also left Dewy Leaf behind while she was expecting his kits. Sun Shadow gets angry at this and retorts that it was a sacrifice he had to make. :Upon seeing her gaze and remembering that Quiet Rain had also been left behind, his anger dies down and he changes the subject slightly, telling her that her kits are heroes too and if she ever wonders about them. She doesn't reply and her eyes mist over as if she was looking at something far away, and Sun Shadow wonders if she is lonely since her kits were gone and she never took another mate. He asks her if she ever questions what life is like beyond the mountains, and after a few moments of silence she responds that she wonders how her kits are faring and would like to see them once more before she dies. She pauses while running her tail along his back and then continues that he should be finding his place among the Tribe where he belongs before going to her sleeping hollow. Sun Shadow is impressed by her wisdom, but before he can think on it more, he hears Stoneteller's voice coming from her den and races inside it and emerges from the tunnel. He sees Stoneteller on her paws and looking at the jagged gap in the roof of the cave, talking to the deceased cats Fluttering Bird, Shaded Moss, Bright Stream, and Turtle Tail. Fear grips Sun Shadow's body as he remembers Fluttering Bird as Quiet Rain's dead kit, and if she is seeing them she must be talking about dying. Sun Shadow starts to panic, realizing the meaning of Stonteller's words, and he wonders what he and the other Tribe members would do without their leader. :Sun Shadow stays near Stoneteller the entire night, his fear and worry not allowing him to rest. Unable to do more for his leader, Sun Shadow makes his way to where the rest of his family is staying, and he comes across his half-siblings, Melting Ice, Falling Dusk, and Morning Star, who are already awake and wrestling with each other. As Sun Shadow approaches, Dewy Leaf, who had been grooming herself, asks if Sun Shadow is okay, remembering the previous day's events. Although Sun Shadow is reluctant to tell Dewy Leaf exactly how he got hurt, his mother doesn't press him and says that she only wants her son to be safe. Dewy Leaf apologizes for Sharp Hail's attitude, saying that it's because Sun Shadow bears such a resemblance to Moon Shadow, both in looks and in attitude. :Sun Shadow abruptly changes to discuss the matter further, Sun Shadow shifts the conversion and asks his mother if she knew what would happen if Stoneteller died. Dewy Leaf is shocked by this, and wonders if something is wrong or if something happened to Stoneteller. Not wanting to say anything, Sun Shadow looks down at his paws, and looks up as his mother says that the Tribe would go on as they have before, and another cat would step up to lead. Dewy Leaf looks at Sharp Hail after she is finished speaking, and Sun Shadow gets an uncomfortable feeling in his throat, not wanting Sharp Hail to become the new Stoneteller. He objects, saying that none of the other cats have had visions. Dewy Leaf says there are other ways of leading, and Sun Shadow nods, dismissing himself in the process to return to Stoneteller. :Sun Shadow returns to Stoneteller, asking if there is anything that he can do for her, knowing her time left is few. When he asks if there is anything he can do, Stoneteller asks Sun Shadow to freshen up his bedding for her, and he dutifully does so. In the process of doing so, he notices prey left for Stoneteller, a small bird that had gone untouched. Suddenly, a sharp cry emerges from Stoneteller, and Sun Shadow immediately asks what's wrong. The frail and sick she-cat asks Sun Shadow for water, which he fetches without hesitation. Sun Shadow also tries to persuade Stoneteller to eat, but she refuses, saying she hasn't been able to eat for days. Stoneteller tells Sun Shadow that he will be unable to save her, and the young cat confirms his suspicions earlier- Stoneteller is going to die. :Stoneteller admits that she is dying, but by the time a new leader is named, she tells Sun Shadow that he will be long gone by then, and no longer a member of the Tribe. Sun Shadow is shocked that the old Healer knew what he wanted to do, and he asks Stoneteller where he should go. The she-cat says that's for him to decide, and Sun Shadow suggests going to find his father. Stoneteller does not respond, and insists that she needs to sleep. Sun Shadow helps her to her nest, and makes sure that she is comfortable before the old she-cat drifts off to sleep. He shakes off the though that Stoneteller looked like she wasn't sleeping, and makes his way outside, leaving the Tribe. :Unsure of what to do, Sun Shadow just walks. He has made the decision to find his father, but he is unsure of where to go in the large world outside of the Tribe's caverns. Not long after he leaves, Sun Shadow is ambushed by a hawk. Stricken by fear, Sun Shadow wonders if this is what Stoneteller meant by no longer being part of the Tribe. He gets a burst of strength from inside, and turns to face the hawk, and he tries to fight it. Although he misses with his first blow and runs into a rock wall, he faces the hawk again, and this time manages to chase it off. While surveying the land around him, Sun Shadow realizes that he should be attending to Stoneteller, and makes his way back to her cave. He passes his sister, Melting Ice, who wants to play with him. Sun Shadow darts past and apologizes, saying that he doesn't have time to play right now. :Sun Shadow is greeted by Stoneteller upon his return to her cave, and wonders if the old she-cat had been expecting him to return to the cave. Stoneteller asks Sun Shadow if she knows what he is supposed to do, and tells the younger cat that he is ready. She explains that she has lived a long life, and it is now time for Sun Shadow to make his own life, his own friends, and form his own destiny before he makes his journey to the stars to join his friends and loved ones. Sun Shadow touches his nose with Stoneteller, and thanks the old she-cat for her wisdom. :Sun Shadow decides to leave the same night, when his Tribemates settle down to sleep. He looks out of his sleeping hollow and sees Sharp Hail with Dewy Leaf and the three kits. Sun Shadow is near heartbreak at the thought of leaving his mother, but he knows that her life is with the Tribe and Sharp Hail. He bends down and quietly whispers that he'll be okay, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping she-cat. As he makes his way out, he is stopped by Quiet Rain, the mother of Gray Wing, Clear Sky, and Fluttering Bird. Sun Shadow begs Quiet Rain not to tell Sharp Hail, and his pleas are cut short by a screech from Stoneteller's den, marking the old she-cat's death. He uses the cry as a distraction to sneak away from Quiet Rain, although she soon catches up with him. He bursts out that he's not going back, and Quiet Rain replies that she knows he's not. She meows that she and Sun Shadow better hurry, as Stoneteller has died and Sharp Hail is waking their Tribemates. Quiet Rain tries to urge Sun Shadow to move on, saying that the Sun Trail is long, and neither cat knows what awaits them. A Forest Divided :After their travels, Quiet Rain and Sun Shadow successfully make it to where Gray Wing, Clear Sky, and the other cats now live. The two cats, smelling of frost, snow, and the mountains, first meet Thunder, one of the forest-born cats. They get off to a rocky start, with Thunder accusing Sun Shadow of trying to catch his prey, although Sun Shadow replies that the bird he was stalking did in fact belong to him. Sun Shadow tells Thunder and he and his companion come from the mountains, and Thunder is reminded of the stories that Gray Wing would tell him. The black tom leads Thunder to where Quiet Rain is resting. Thunder notices the wounds on Quiet Rain's flank, and sees Sun Shadow lapping the elder she-cat's flank, in an attempt to comfort and soothe her. Thunder offers Sun Shadow and Quiet Rain the prey he caught, a sparrow, after noticing how frail the she-cat is, and explains that the prey initially belonged to Sun Shadow. :After being properly introduced, Sun Shadow asks Thunder if he knows Moon Shadow, Sun Shadow's father. Not wanting to answer the question, Thunder instead says that he knows Tall Shadow- Sun Shadow gets excited, saying that Tall Shadow is Moon Shadow's littermate. He asks again what happened to Moon Shadow, and Thunder says that Tall Shadow would know more about what happened than Thunder would, and says that he'll take Sun Shadow to see Tall Shadow. They decide to wait until Quiet Rain gets some of her strength back, however, as the old cat wishes to see her children. Sun Shadow warmly remarks that once Quiet Rain makes up her mind, it stays made up. :Sun Shadow is hesitant to trust Thunder completely when the ginger-and-white tom mentions that he needs to go back to his camp to inform his friends that he's leaving for a while. The black tom is concerned that Thunder will bring more cats with him, and asks the tom for reassurance that Thunder will be the only one returning. He replies that he will be the only cat, and keeps true to that promise, as he returns not long after with no other cat accompanying him. :Thunder takes Sun Shadow and Quiet Rain through the edges of the forest and then onto the moorland, not wanting to exhaust the two cats with a journey through the forest. Both Sun Shadow and Quiet Rain pad side-by-side throughout their travels, and when the two stray clear from the water, Thunder asks if the two cats were cold. Quiet Rain replies that they're not cold and they're used to the wind. During their travels, Thunder asks Sun Shadow about prey in the mountains, and the black cat replies that there are frequent voles and mice, and even the occasional deer carcass left by a sharptooth. Confused, Thunder asks what a sharptooth is, and Sun Shadow explains that it's their term for a giant cat. Shocked, Thunder asks why they live in the mountains if it's dangerous, and Sun Shadow replies that it's their home, and Stoneteller found it for them. :Soon, Sun Shadow, Quiet Rain, and Thunder meet up with River Ripple. The silver cat smells of water, and Quiet Rain hisses at him. She asks Sun Shadow what kind of place they've come to, and the tom doesn't answer him. He says to River Ripple that he and Quiet Rain are in the forest in search of their kin, and Thunder introduces Sun Shadow properly to River Ripple, saying that he is Moon Shadow's son. River Ripple says Moon Shadow was a fine cat, and Sun Shadow catches the tense he uses. Asking what he meant by saying was, Thunder raises his head and looks at Sun Shadow. He explains that his father was killed saving his friends from a forest fire. Swaying on his paws, Sun Shadow is shocked and grief-stricken over not being able to meet his father. Quiet Rain comforts him, and asks about her sons and everyone else that traveled. Thunder replies that Gray Wing, Clear Sky, and Jagged Peak are fine, although he is hesitant on reporting about Clear Sky. :They soon make their way onward, with River Ripple joining them. Sun Shadow's tail drags along the ground, as he is still very shaken and upset from hearing about his father's death. Sun Shadow walks beside Thunder, and asks how long it's been since Moon Shadow died. The ginger tom replies that it has been many moons. Sun Shadow asks if Thunder knew him well, and he replies that he was fairly young when it happened. They soon arrive at a Thunderpath, and Thunder warns Sun Shadow to be careful. Quiet Rain snorts and walks forward, saying that they've encountered many Thunderpaths on their journey to the forest. The two safely cross the Thunderpath, with Thunder and River Ripple crossing not long after. Thunder asks River Ripple if all mountain cats are as prickly as Sun Shadow and Quiet Rain. The silver tom defends the two mountain cats, saying that they're just tired from their journey. They soon arrive at Tall Shadow's camp within the pine forest, and they make their way inside. :Sun Shadow and Quiet Rain are greeted by Tall Shadow and the others, but they are given many glances from the cats who also reside there, including Mud Paws and Mouse Ear. Holly soon approaches and asks Thunder who these new cats are, but Quiet Rain steps forward and Tall Shadow almost instantly recognizes her. She also knows who Sun Shadow is, as he is almost a spitting image of Moon Shadow, his father. :Pebble Heart soon appears and inspects Quiet Rain's wounds. Sun Shadow is very concerned for Quiet Rain's well-being, and asks the young cat if her wounds will heal. He replies that they will with time. Thunder leaves not long after to go fetch Gray Wing, and upon hearing Sun Shadow's name, he instantly knows who the father of the young mountain cat is. Thunder tells Gray Wing that he told Sun Shadow about Moon Shadow's death, and Gray Wing asks how he took it. Thunder replies that he had really been looking forward to knowing his father, and changes the topic of discussion. :Mouse Ear, Mud Paws, and Sun Shadow decide to go hunting, and offer to collect herbs for Pebble Heart while they are out. Tall Shadow warns them not to hunt on Wind Runner's land, and the two promise not to before dashing out of camp, leaving snowy pawprints as they leave. :After Quiet Rain's death, Sun Shadow is full of sorrow at losing his Tribemate. Thunder notices how his eyes are clouded with grief and how alone he must feel. Thunder thinks to himself that all he wanted to do was find his father, and now he really is alone among all the cats he doesn't know yet. Tall Shadow says that they must bury Quiet Rain, and Sun Shadow looks at Tall Shadow, saying the forest was not Quiet Rain's home. Tall Shadow says that her kin are here, and Sun Shadow holds her gaze, but doesn't say anything. They decide to bury Quiet Rain at the four giant trees where many of their campmates were, and Sun Shadow helps Thunder, Clear Sky, Jagged Peak, and the others bury Quiet Rain. Sun Shadow presses himself next to where Quiet Rain is buried, and although Gray Wing is worried that Sun Shadow will freeze, Thunder tells him to let Sun Shadow mourn. Star Flower, Clear Sky's mate, watches Sun Shadow, her eyes filled with pity for the younger cat. :Tall Shadow nudges Sun Shadow, trying to get him to come with her back to camp, saying that he'll catch a chill if he stays out in the rain much longer. His eyes downcast and still full of grief, he tries to stand and make his way back with Tall Shadow. Pebble Heart flanks him, pressing close to Sun Shadow for comfort. Upon Gray Wing's decision to leave, Tall Shadow continues to nudge Sun Shadow in an effort to get the black cat to continue to move forward and back to camp, clearly not being able to move very much on his own and still mourning for Quiet Rain. Path of Stars : Character Pixels : Kin Members '''Mother:' :Dewy Leaf:Revealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 4 Father: :Moon Shadow:Revealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 4 Sister: :Crow Muzzle:Revealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 8 Brother: :Dancing Leaf:Revealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 8 Half-Sister: :Melting Ice:Revealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 20 Half-Brothers: :Falling Dusk:Revealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 13 :Morning Star:Revealed in The Blazing Star: Bonus Scene, page 13 Aunt: :Shadow: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Loner Category:Ancient Tribe Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:Males Category:Kit Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Rogue Category:Path of Stars characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters